


[Podfic]  Balancing the books

by argentumlupine



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, Past Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Steve Rogers & Natasha Romanov Friendship, red in the ledger, waiting in medical
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-20 20:41:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6023992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/argentumlupine/pseuds/argentumlupine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><strong>Author's summary</strong>: <em>The machine continues to beep in time with Clint's heart, and Natasha's skin continues to crawl with helplessness.</em></p>
<p>Podfic of the story by shadowen.</p>
<p>Created for <a href="http://halfamoon.dreamwidth.org/289223.html">Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]  Balancing the books

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Balancing the books](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4867175) by [shadowen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowen/pseuds/shadowen). 



cover art created by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo).

| 

## Streaming Audio

  
[(alternate streaming for mobile devices)](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5BMarvel%20%28MCU%29%5D%20Balancing%20the%20books.mp3)  


## Length

  * 0:04:34



## Download link (right-click and save as)

  * [mp3](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI/%5BMarvel%20%28MCU%29%5D%20Balancing%20the%20books.mp3)

  
---|---


End file.
